The one born to save them all
by Dancing in the dark
Summary: A girl shows up at the Hyperion, asking for Angel's help. But, will she survive through the night? And how does Angel end up raising a four year old child?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, I hope it turns out all right. Please review, I would really, really appreciate it. Anyway, heres the disclaimer: I don't own anything 'Angel' Joss Whendon does (lucky little.....) but I do own the characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Okay, now for the first chapter....*Hides behind a wall, looking nervous*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a quiet night at the hotel, and everyone was just finishing up the regular order of Chinese food, that they purchased at least every other day. The day had been very busy, a Eurell demon had attacked the hotel. It ended up in a gooey mess, but a victory for A.I..  
  
"Well, that makes up for all the slime I ate earlier." Cordelia Chase remarked.  
  
Angel was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. He sighed and put down his cup of blood, walking over to the door.  
  
"Coming!" Angel shouted over the continuous knocking.  
  
He opened the door, and stared into green eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Neila Dalziel, of the moonlight coven. I was told you could help me."  
  
He nodded slightly, and invited her in. Closing the door behind him, he turned.  
  
"Wha-" He stopped when he got a good look at her.  
  
She looked to be about fifteen years old, 5'3 in height, smooth ivy skin, and reddish brow hair. But that's not what had stopped him in the middle of a sentence. He looked down and noticed her stomach, it was large and round.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
Before he could say anything, she began to talk.  
  
"Let me explain." Her voice held a faint Irish accent.  
  
"My coven is the strongest in our line, and about two years ago, we began a war with our rivals the Shangles. Well, there is a prophecy of a child born with age old power, that will bring an end to this war, born in the moonlight coven. When I became pregnant, somehow the Shangles found out about the prophecy and my baby. There attacks became more violent against us, and many have died as a result,"  
  
"Trying to get to me, they killed all my people, even my mate. I just barely escaped with my life, and fled to Ireland, my family's homeland. I was there for five months, and someone heard that the Shangles found my whereabouts. They told me of a champion, a vampire with a soul, that could help me deliver my baby safely. So, I traveled here. My baby and I are the last of our line, please, help us."  
  
Angel cleared his throat, and looked at all of his friends. Fred, Gunn, Cordy, and Wesley. They all nodded to him slightly, none able to say a word.  
  
"We'll help you." Angel said, knowing that this could possibly be one of the biggest things he would ever be involved in.  
  
Neila smiled in relief.  
  
"Thankyou so much."  
  
Cordy stood up, and walked over to Neila.  
  
"I'm Cordelia, that's Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and you already know Angel." She said as she introduced everyone.  
  
"How far along are you?" Cordelia asked, smiling at the young girl.  
  
"Nine months, my due date is near."  
  
This caused everyone to gulp slightly.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for the first chapter, how was it? Please review!? *Wrings hands nervously*  
  
~Dancing in the dark~ 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Hello. I know it's been a little while since I've updated, sry about that. The disclaimer is in the first chapter. Thanks for the review, it made me happy :D, lol, please keep reviewing!!!! Oh and just to add onto the disclaimer, I also own the little song in this chapter, lol.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Neila settled into her room that she had been given, after having a bite of Chinese food that was offered. Noting that she must be tired from her trip, Angel had taken her bags and led her up to a room, so she could rest. Not bothering to change out of her peasant dress, she slowly laid down on the bed. She put her hand on her swelling stomach, and grinned as she felt her child kick. She may only be fifteen, but she was ready to be a mother. It wasn't very uncommon in her coven, for a young girl to already be married and with child. She would give up anything for her child, even her own life. Her entire coven already had. She rubbed her protruding belly, and began to sing a song that she hoped her baby could hear.  
  
"Light in the deepest darkness, I'm here in your heart, my dear one, my sweet one. Peaceful nights, and peaceful days, coming your way. Never forget the sound of the dancing winds. Always in your heart, my dear one, my sweet one...."  
  
It was a song her mother had sung to her when she was a small child, falling asleep in her down bed after a hard day of magic training.  
  
As years went by, she became one of the most well-known witches, and also one of the most powerful. As was her mate, Tommy, whom she had fallen in love with at the tender age of twelve. She remembered his black eyes, black hair, and smooth tan skin. She also remembered his wide smile, one that showed all his perfect teeth. He was a good and brave man, that died protecting his love, and his child. So much death the war had brought, and she didn't want her baby growing up around it. But, if what the prophecy said was true, her baby was meant to put a stop to it all, and bring peace between the covens once again. She would protect her child no matter where she was, miles away, or right next to her. She already loved the unborn baby with all her heart. With that last thought in mind, she closed her eyes, and drifted into a peaceful but guarded sleep.  
  
~`*`~  
  
Downstairs, A.I. was sitting around, doing research and talking about the current situation. A thunderstorm had started outside, and it did nothing to calm anyone's nerves. Wesley sighed, and slammed closed a large text.  
  
"Nothing on the coven here." He said, clearly tired.  
  
"So, uh..." Cordelia trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
Everyone just went back to researching, when all of a sudden they heard a loud scream.  
  
~~`~~  
  
Neila was lying there, comfortable and content, when all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through what felt like her whole body. Despite herself, she screamed in surprise. The pain kept coming, and she rolled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach. In seconds, her door burst open, and Angel followed by the rest of A.I., ran into her room. They all stopped in mid-stride, staring down at the girl.  
  
"So, does anyone know how to deliver a baby?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter, the baby is delivered! Dun, Dun, Dun........lol.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter three

The one born to save them all  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, its been awhile since I've updated, sry. Thankyou for your reviews, I hope you'll keep reviewing! Well, instead of making this note half of the chapter, I'm just gonna go on to chapter three.  
  
-3-  
  
"So, does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Cordelia asked nervously.  
  
Coming out of his daze, Angel ran and knelt beside Neila. Looking at the girl as she tried not to scream, Angel stared at her intently.  
  
"Just hold on one minute."  
  
As he said this to her, he became all businesslike. Turning to his friends, he spoke,  
  
"Go get some towels, blankets, anything you can find."  
  
Everyone rushed off, getting supplies.  
  
Angel gently picked up Neila in his arms, and slowly carried her downstairs. Midway through, Neila yelled,  
  
"Put me down here, my water broke!"  
  
Angel took notice, and gently laid her on the floor. Just then, Cordy came in with a blanket.  
  
"Lay that down there," he told her.  
  
Angel lifted Neila onto the blanket. She screamed as another contraction hit.  
  
Several minutes later, everything was set up and everyone was kneeling around Neila.

Almost an hour went by when Angel spoke,  
  
"Okay Neila, it's time, I need you to push."  
  
Neila got up on her elbows, and pushed. Her screams filled the hotel, drowned out by the loud claps of thunder. Lightning flashed as Neila brought her child into the world, beads of sweat rolling down her face.  
  
"Last one, push!" Angel shouted to her.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she pushed with all her strength. A minute later, a baby's cry was heard and Neila collapsed back onto the floor.  
  
"It's a girl," Angel announced, not being able to help a smile.  
  
He wrapped the baby in a soft blanket and placed it in Neila's weak arms. Candles were lite all around her in a circle, since the electricity had gone out hours before. She smiled at her baby, looking into her eyes. Her baby was finally here, in her arms. Her face glistened with sweat in the candle light, she quietly sang to the small baby, in between her heavy breathing.  
  
"Light in the deepest darkness, I'm here in your heart, my dear one, my sweet one. Peaceful nights and peaceful days coming your way. Never forget the sound of the dancing winds, always in your heart, my dear one, my sweet one."  
  
She began to sniffle, fighting back tears, and turned tired eyes to Angel.  
  
"I'm not going to make it," she said quietly.  
  
They all looked at her, horrified.  
  
"No, you're going to make it, you'll be fine," Angel said, getting caught up in all the emotion.  
  
Neila just shook her head, and looked back at her daughter.  
  
"She's so beautiful," she whispered.  
  
Cordelia turned the attention to her, saying,  
  
"What are you going to name her?"  
  
Neila choked back a sob.  
  
"Leora, Leora Chalina," she said.  
  
"That sounds beautiful," Cordelia replied, smiling sadly.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek, as Neila turned her head to Angel.  
  
"Please take care of her."  
  
After she said this, she began to cry a little. That's when they noticed her getting weaker.  
  
"Take care of her," Neila whispered.  
  
Her hair was soaked in sweat, her breathing ragged.  
  
She looked again at the baby in her arms, and kissed her soft cheek, singing her favorite line from the song she loved as a young girl.  
  
"My dear one, my sweet one......"  
  
She trailed off as her breathing slowed, then stopped. Her head slowly lulled to the side.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Cordelia and Fred looked away, tears falling down their cheeks, as Wes and Gunn looked on with sad faces.  
  
Angel took the baby from her limp arms and stood up, turning away from the young girl that had come asking for their help. He looked up at the ceiling, the baby cradled in his arms, and whispered,  
  
"I'll take care of her, I promise."  
  
A/N: OK, I had a really hard time writing that, so sorry if it sucked. Anyway please, please, please review!  
  
-Dancing in the dark- 


End file.
